


Butterfly Kisses

by wooju



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Maknae line, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooju/pseuds/wooju
Summary: [ II ] CURRENTLY ON HOLD"As long as we're together, everything will be okay."A collection of maknae line centric one-shots. Requests are open!





	Butterfly Kisses

I will be taking requests for any of the groups listed in the tags (more may be added in the future). If you would like to request a group that is not listed, I'll do some extra research and try my best :)

Any prompts/suggestions are welcome, but no smut please! I write both fluff and angst.

All relationships will be platonic unless otherwise specified by the request. The one shots will most likely be centered around the maknae line or younger member(s) and their relationship with the older members, but feel free to suggest other relationships as well.

 

[IMPORTANT] Please only leave your requests on this chapter! It makes it easier to keep things organized ^^

 

P.S. Would you guys like a table of contents? Do you think that would be helpful? Let me know in the comments~


End file.
